


Away on a Visit

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [74]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome John Watson, Awesome Mary Morstan, Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Prompt Fic, Story: The Final Problem, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: When there's a really big mess to clean up, you need a woman's touch.





	Away on a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #12: **The Women of Conan Doyle.**

I watched Watson and the Swiss lad out of sight on the walkway leading to the Reichenbach. _Go, old friend. Go home safe and well. Pray give my greetings to Mrs. Watson._

Too soon a dark-clad figure appeared on that path. "Mr. Holmes."

Across the breadth of the Reichenbach I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking; ah, Moriarty's faithful _shikari_ Colonel Moran. I would die no matter who won this contest.

Perhaps they would let me write one last note to –

A rifle-shot echoed from across the falls.

Moriarty started and looked toward the sound. I stood stock-still, unwounded, though Moran was an infamous sureshot. The professor glared at me.

A revolver shot.

Moriarty crumpled.

And from behind him appeared the man I thought I would never see again. "Down!" Watson called – not to me.

"Down!" another's voice echoed from the other side of the falls. A woman's voice.

And Mary Watson appeared from behind a rock formation, holding a rifle.

–

"After that Daubensee rockfall, I wired her."

I needed the brandy. I could not stop staring at Mary.

"So surprised, Mr. Holmes? My family was Army. I grew up handling firearms." Mary's lovely blue eyes turned cold. "And they needed to die."

"Moran never saw her," John said proudly.

_I could go home._

"Watson. I owe you both."


End file.
